Big Weird On Campus
by rgoodfellow
Summary: A Big Wolf On Campus, Psycho-Six Crossover. Merton and Tommy discover that the influx of strange happenings in Pleasantville aren't just a coincidence...


Okay, okay, I know. I occasionally have lame taste in television viewing. But sometimes I just love to watch something that makes me cover my eyes. Not because it's scary or gory, but because it's so unbelievably silly that I can't help but laugh.   
  
I don't usually dedicate my stories, but felt I had to with this one. I'd like to dedicate this one to Merton and Tommy, who have somehow managed to help me earn more money at my day job since I started writing this. I'm not sure how, but they have. Thanks guys.   
Apparently I've forgotten to tell y'all who these boys are... well this is from the series Big Wolf on Campus from YTV. If you'd like to know more about them, go to on to the story.

* * *

**Big Weird on Campus**

  
  
_I guess I knew that Pleasantville attracted the crazy, the weird and the just plain bizarre, but I never really thought about why. I mean, once you've been bitten by a werewolf, weird just takes on a whole new meaning, but even then you don't really expect it to just sit down across the table from you._  
  
Tommy and Merton sat at the crowded Factory, grateful for the week-long lull in supernatural activity. Mid-term week had been really difficult, and neither of them needed anything else to have to worry about. Especially Tommy.  
  
"Man Merton, I sure hope I passed that trig test," Tommy muttered for the third time in the last hour. "Coach'll kill me if I get put on academic probation."  
  
"You killed Coach last week Tommy, he was a demon who tried to offer up my sister as the Devil's virgin bride."  
  
"Right," Tommy sighed with relief. "I forgot."  
  
"It's really too bad we got there when we did."  
  
"Whaddya mean Merton, we got there just in time."  
  
"I know," Merton sighed with regret.  
  
"Merton," Tommy punched his friend in the shoulder, making him wince.  
  
"I hope nothing happens tonight with the, you know," Tommy mimed claws with his hands. "I have my last mid-term tomorrow. But then it's free and clear for a three day weekend. Beauty," he exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me," they both looked up to see a pretty girl with blue eyes and Asian features, framed by a mass of red-tinted, black hair. She was standing across the table wearing jeans and a red halter top, gesturing with her soda. "Is this seat free?"  
  
"You wanna sit here?" Merton looked aghast at the pretty girl. "With us?"  
  
Tommy elbowed him in the ribs, "sure," he said.  
  
As she sat, she gave Tommy a strange look, before shaking her head and thanking them. "I'm supposed to meet my friend here, but I didn't realize the place would be so packed," she smiled at them. "I'm Callen."  
  
"I'm Tommy, and this is Merton," Tommy introduced them. "Do you think you'll have trouble spotting your friend?"  
  
The door of the Factory slammed open, the sound loud over the beat of the music.  
  
"No, I don't think so. She's pretty hard to miss." When nothing horrible happened, the people on the floor resumed their dancing, although Merton followed the path of the disturbance on the floor. It reached the bar, and he heard someone ordering.  
  
"I want a chocolate milkshake. With a triple shot of chocolate."  
  
"Uh oh," Callen began to play with the silver wolf's-head amulet she wore.  
  
A few moments later a figure in a black duster dropped a set of saddlebags on the floor near Merton's feet. She sank into the only remaining chair and took a long draught of her milkshake.  
  
"Heya Cal."  
  
"Hi Robyn. So, what's got your panties in a twist?"  
  
"The futility of man," she took another swig of her shake.  
  
"Ah. Anyway, this is Tommy and Merton."  
  
"Hey guys," she looked at Tommy with a hint of recognition, then shook her head. "I'm Robyn," she reached across the table to shake their hands. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna sulk for a bit," she flashed a brief smile.  
  
Merton and Tommy spoke hesitantly with Callen, none of them really knowing what to talk about until Merton mentioned his new Lestat CD.  
  
"Whiny Goth rock looser," Robyn snorted.  
  
"I am not," Merton said, flinching as though she'd hit him.  
  
"Not you," Robyn said apologetically. "Lestat. He can play a mean fiddle, but he's such a whiner."  
  
"Well, his songs are less enjoyable since his girlfriend dumped him," Merton allowed.  
  
"Told ya," Robyn poked Callen in the ribs.  
  
"Is Lestat the guy with the vampire complex?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him," Callen chuckled.  
  
"He's not too bad. I liked his song _Slept So Long_."  
  
"Like I said, futile," Robyn sighed. A pair of shadows blocked out the light at their table, causing Merton to glance up apprehensively into the faces of Tim and Travis Eckert.  
  
"Hey freak," Tim cuffed the back of Merton's head. "It's bad enough we gotta _peruse_ you to do our homework..."  
  
"Persuade," Merton said.  
  
"What?" Travis asked stupidly.  
  
"You _persuade_ me," Merton mimed air quotes. "By pummeling me," he turned to Callen. "They're intimidated by my intelligence." He said as Travis picked him up by the collar.  
  
Tim was winding up to land a punch in Merton's stomach, when Tommy and Callen shot to their feet.  
  
"Wait a sec furry," Robyn held out a hand, blocking Callen's path. "Tommy and I'll deal."  
  
"Of course Interpid one. Always a pleasure to watch you work," Callen sat back down. Tim still stood, poised to punch, wondering what the stranger engulfed in his shadow was going to do.  
  
"Well, I know why you don't pick on people your own size. There can't be that many elephants in Pleasantville."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Leave Merton alone."  
  
"He's turning Dawkins here into a freak."  
  
"Finestkind," Robyn said, downing the last of the chocolate shake.  
  
"We can't have no freak as captain of the football team."  
  
"Merton, I _am_ impressed," Merton turned at the sound of his name, and Robyn saw the fear of pain in his eyes. "But I think they're more intimidated by your sense of self."  
  
"His self is a freak," they said together.  
  
"I'm beginning to take exception to your tone you conformist, misogynist, gynephobic necropheliacs."  
  
They didn't understand the words, but when Merton stifled a laugh, they knew they'd been insulted. Travis dropped Merton back into his chair, and he and Tim got ready to fight.  
  
Robyn stood and shrugged out of the duster, and it was only then that T'n'T realized that they faced a woman. She wore worn leather pants and riding boots that laced up to her knees. Her black T-shirt bore the legend 'Lucky's: Where everybody knows your damage,' she wore a black leather brace on each forearm, and her copper-red hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.  
  
"They're gonna get stomped," Merton said.  
  
"You bet," Callen said with a snicker.  
  
"We have to help them somehow. Somehow that doesn't involve actually getting involved," Merton said uncertainly.  
  
"Nah. If Robyn'd wanted a fair fight she would've asked me to spar."  
  
"But, Tommy and your friend are going to get hurt."  
  
"What? Oh, you're talking about... no, no, Robyn's not gonna get hurt. Just watch, or, as Robyn might say _Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be_."  
  
Robyn, Tommy, Tim and Travis stood in the middle of an expanding circle, as everyone at the Factory moved to watch their Captain, and a girl face off against the infamous T'n'T. Tommy looked at all the people staring, and hoped he could keep the wolf in check for this fight. He decided to treat it like a football game. Then, maybe, he'd be alright. But he wouldn't be able to help Robyn.  
  
Robyn laughed, and waited for her opponents to make a move. Travis was wary of hitting a woman, and Robyn got tired of waiting.  
  
"Coward, why com'st thou not?" She stepped forward, and as he was trying to grab her, she punched him soundly in the jaw. Tim took this as his cue to attack, and the battle was joined.  
  
Tommy, used his football training to good effect, dodging most of Tim's clumsy attacks. He landed a few punches, remembering how T'n'T had treated Merton, and he managed to stay away from Tim's reaching arms. Occasionally he could feel the wolf struggling to escape, but he managed to hold it in. Tommy realized that all of his battles with evil had honed his fighting skills, and he didn't need the wolf for this simple fight. After that realization, he made quick work of Tim, and returned to the table where Merton and Callen sat.  
  
"Should I help her?" Tommy asked Merton.   
  
"Callen says no. Apparently Robyn needs to sort this out herself."  
  
"Robyn," Callen called, and Robyn stopped and turned to the table.  
  
"Yeah?" Travis moved in behind her, and Merton gestured wildly, trying to let her know.  
  
"Don't kill him," Callen said with a smile.  
  
Robyn executed a perfect high kick to Travis' face, never taking her eyes from the threesome at the table. "You're telling _me_ not to kill someone? That's rich," she laughed as she turned back to her opponent.  
  
Travis tried again to grab Robyn in a bear hug. "This is boring," Robyn sighed. "I don't like boring."  
  
With a sigh of regret, Robyn picked up a metal chair and slammed it into Travis' face. Travis dropped next to his unconscious brother and Robyn sat down next to Callen.  
  
"Is he always that predictable?" Robyn asked Merton, gesturing vaguely in the direction where T'n'T lay unconscious on the floor. The manager came to the table, radiating anger, and leaned down to say something in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Here," she pulled a credit card out of her pocket and handed it to him. "And a round of shakes for my companions," the manager scuttled off, satisfied, and Robyn sighed.  
  
"Better?" Callen asked.  
  
"Much. I really needed that. And it's amazing how quiet the management gets when you wave a gold card under their nose."  
  
"Gold card?" Merton's eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a handsome, intelligent, sensitive young man to spend quality time with, would you?"  
  
"Sorry, I already have one of those. I wasn't really looking to be someone's sugar momma," Merton flushed. "You've got style Merton. You're an individual, you're smart, and I like the way you dress, but you're way to young for me."  
  
"You like the way I dress?" Merton gasped.  
  
"You like the way he dresses?" Tommy asked, looking at Merton's black silk shirt with embroidered Chinese dragons, over black jeans.  
  
"Yeah," Robyn smiled.  
  
"He does kinda dress like ol' Dunk the Skunk, doesn't he," Callen said with a smile.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking he dressed more like Jean Claude, except he doesn't show as much skin," Robyn said. "I am kinda partial to silk though. Not that I don't appreciate the way you dress Tommy," she smiled at him, taking in the jeans and t-shirt he wore. "But I have to say, I think that in your case it's your eyes that are your most striking feature. I haven't seen eyes like yours since... since I don't know when."  
  
"This morning in the mirror?" Callen said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," Robyn exclaimed. "That's it."  
  
Merton, who sat between Tommy and Robyn, leaned in and peered into their eyes critically. "But your eyes are green, and his eyes are brown," he said quizzically.  
  
Robyn laughed. "Take a closer look honey," she leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands. Merton and Tommy leaned forward to look into her eyes, and Callen laughed at the sight.  
  
"I don't see it, whatever it is," Tommy leaned back into his seat and threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
Just then, the manager returned with a round of shakes, courtesy of Robyn's gold card. With the prospect of free ice cream, Tommy and Merton forgot all about staring deeply into Robyn's eyes.  
  
"I have a feeling this place isn't going to be quite as boring as it looks," Callen said, looking out over the damage Robyn and Tommy had inflicted on the Factory.  
  
"Damn skippy Cal. Someone just stole my bike," Robyn leaned back in a boneless slouch, propping her heavy riding boots on Merton's leg.  
  
"What?" Tommy's eyes widened in surprise. "No way."  
  
"Way," Robyn smiled into her shake.  
  
"So, we're here for at least the night huh?" Callen laughed.  
  
"Aren't you gonna call the cops about your bike?" Tommy asked.  
  
"How do you even know it's missing?" Merton wondered.  
  
_Just then, Lori showed up at the Factory with the news that Coach was back, and looking for Becky. We grabbed our jackets and left as quick as we could, and none of us really thought about Robyn's 'see ya,' as we rushed out the door. We didn't have much trouble dealing with Coach, now that Merton new the right spell to stop him, but we did have a little trouble afterwards. Someone'd torched the garage down the street from the gym, and Mom was right out there with the camera crew. I lost track of Merton and Lori when a small explosion lit everything up, and T'n'T spotted me. That turned everything into a werewolf hunt, and I just started running._  
  
Tommy sped around the corner, headed past the now darkened Factory with what was left of the angry mob not a block behind him.  
  
When a hand shot out of the shadows and caught him by the jacket, he spun around with a growl, wondering how they'd caught up with him. What he found was Robyn, leaning up against the driver's door of a blue convertible from the '60's. A low growl escaped when he saw Callen in the front seat with an unconscious Merton, who was bleeding from a wound in his neck.  
  
"Whoa Tommy," Robyn said softly. "Take it easy big guy. He got hurt in the explosion. We saw what happened, and picked him up."  
  
"What?" Tommy's eyes narrowed. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Because I have eyes," Robyn laughed. "Look, this is all kinda my fault, so I'm gonna help you out. When your little fan club arrives, play along okay?"  
  
"But what about Merton? We have to get him to a hospital," Tommy's eyes began to glow.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Damn," she turned her head as though listening to something. "We haven't got the time for this. And Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pretend you're enjoying this," he heard a snort of laughter from Callen, and the next thing he knew, Robyn had pulled him towards her and was kissing him.  
  
When T'n'T rounded the corner, all they could see in the faint neon glow was the 13 on the back of Tommy's jacket, and Robyn's red hair.  
  
"Hey Dawkins, did you see which way the werewolf went?"   
  
Robyn tilted her head so she was looking over Tommy's shoulder. "Uh, fella's. Tommy and Merton are kinda busy. Could you, you know, chase your fairy tales somewhere else?"  
  
The mention of Merton's name confused Tim and Travis, until they looked into the car and saw Callen sitting in Merton's lap, her black hair obscuring their faces as she leaned in close. The hair was unmistakably Merton's. No one else would want to steal his hairstyle.  
  
The pair leaned in past Tommy and Robyn, not believing their eyes, when Travis discovered a booted foot planted solidly in his stomach. Robyn looked Travis in the eye, her foot keeping him from moving any closer. "I was enjoying myself. If you don't leave now, I might take exception to you, and have to kick your ass again."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're busy chasin' us a werewolf, but we'll see you again," Tim blustered.  
  
"Count on it," T'n'T backed away, and Robyn picked up where she'd left off as they resumed their chase, never realizing they'd just left the object of that chase behind.  
  
Merton woke up feeling groggy, and with a coppery tang in his mouth. "Did I bite my tongue?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Something like that," a voice said nearby. Merton's eyes snapped open, and he discovered himself sitting in the passenger seat of a convertible, with Callen next to him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got hurt in the explosion, but the Colony healed you," she said.  
  
"The Colony?" Just then Merton caught sight of Tommy and Robyn over Callen's shoulder. "Is she _insane_?" He exclaimed, trying to scramble past her.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Callen laughed.  
  
"But, she can't... he can't..."  
  
"Oh fine," Callen turned around and tapped Robyn on the shoulder. "Robyn."  
  
"Uhmph?"  
  
"Robyn, I think Merton needs to talk to you," she laughed silently.  
  
After a few moments, Robyn broke away and turned to face Callen and Merton in the car. "Well?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Merton's eyes were wide, and his arms waved wildly.  
  
"Yeah, I believe the technical term is 'contributing to the delinquency of a minor,'" she looked at Merton, with a contented smile.  
  
"Whoa," Tommy, still wolfed out, stood next to Robyn, his eyes slightly glazed.  
  
"By Zeus, that's it," Merton exclaimed, looking first at Tommy, then at Robyn.  
  
"That's what Mert?" Tommy asked, finally able to focus.  
  
"Her eyes, that's what she was talking about."  
  
"Took you long enough," Callen sighed.  
  
"What Merton, what is it?"  
  
"Her eyes are like yours when you're wolfed out. The pupils are elliptical."  
  
"Ellipti-wha?" Tommy asked.  
  
Robyn and Callen looked at each other, then Robyn turned to Merton. "Does his IQ go down when his mouth opens? Never mind," she gently petted the car's dashboard. "Blue honey, can I borrow your rear-view?" She pulled the rear-view mirror down off of the windshield, and held it up next to her face. "Take a look Tommy."  
  
Tommy looked into the mirror, and then at Robyn, finally noticing the similarities. "Whoa," he said, turning back to Merton, who was climbing out of the car. Robyn returned the rear-view mirror to the window, and turned to where Merton and a now un-wolfed Tommy stood.  
  
"It was nice to meet you boys," she said. "Maybe we'll see you around," she went around the car, and climbed in the passenger side.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the help with T'n'T and all," Tommy said.  
  
"Oh, hey, Merton," Robyn said twisting around in the seat.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here," she flipped something towards him, just as the car pulled out into the street. Robyn and Callen waved, and disappeared down the road.  
  
_Well, that was a couple of strange girls Merton and I never thought we'd see again. It turned out that the thing Robyn had given Merton was a coin with her name on it, kinda like a really expensive calling card he said. Robyn Goodfellow. The name seemed to ring a bell for Merton, but it didn't mean anything to me. Anyway, I got through my last exam without too much trouble and headed out to the field for practice._  
  
The two strange women were lounging on the bleachers at the edge of the field when the team filed out for practice, and although they waved to Tommy when they saw him, they completely ignored the rest of the team. Apparently some of Tommy's teammates had heard the gossip about Tommy and the biker chick from T'n'T earlier, and Travis and Tim lost no time in pointing her out to the rest of the team.  
  
There was a bit of good natured ribbing from the his teammates, but for the most part they were pretty envious. The captain of the football team always got the best looking girls, it was part of the American Dream. They had a harder time believing that her equally attractive, raven-haired, companion had been seen with Dingle, the school pariah. Although it did explain the large bruise on his neck.  
  
"Heya baby," one of them called out. "Why dontcha ditch that looser Dingle and hook up with a real man like me."  
  
Callen tilted her head, appraising him critically. "No thanks, I'd rather puke blood," she smiled cheerfully.  
  
Merton wandered onto the field not long before practice ended, presumably looking for Tommy. He noticed the two girls sitting in the bleachers and strode purposefully towards them, too used to the disdainful stares of the football team to notice the new note of confused admiration.  
  
"You're not human are you?" He asked as soon as he reached them, and sat down next to Callen. "Either of you?"  
  
"Duh," Robyn smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure about you," he pointed at Callen. "But I'm pretty sure I know who you are."  
  
"Only pretty sure?" Robyn asked.  
  
The assistant coach dismissed the players, and Tommy made his way over to where the group sat. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Tommy," Merton said, then turned back to the girls. "You're Robyn Goodfellow, aren't you?"  
  
"I am that merry wanderer of the night," Robyn said smiling.  
  
"You knew that Mert, it was on the calling card thingy," Tommy said, giving Merton a confused look.  
  
"But I figured out where I recognized the name from Tommy. It's from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."  
  
"Didn't we study that in English class?" Tommy wondered, climbing up the bleachers to sit next to Robyn.  
  
"Yeah, we wrote the exam on Tuesday."  
  
"I liked that one. Especially that guy Puck."  
  
Callen started to laugh, and Merton shot Tommy an exasperated look.  
  
"It's you isn't it?" Merton asked, turning to Robyn.  
  
"What was your first clue?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, the name rang a bell, but the coin gave you away."  
  
"It was meant to."  
  
"What're you guys talking about?" Tommy demanded.  
  
"It was gone this morning," Tommy's expression was blank. "The coin. It disappeared. It was fairy gold. She's an elf."  
  
Tommy looked at Robyn with a look of confusion. "Like with the cookies?" Merton sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. I get that one all the time."  
  
"Actually," Merton reached into his bag and pulled out a leather bound book on mythology full of pictures of old woodcuts and statues. "I might have something here," he began to frantically flip through the pages. "Here," he held the book out to Tommy, who read out the description.  
  
"_A mischievous and mysterious forest spirit, supposed to haunt hills and wild places._ Oh, there's a picture on the next page," he turned the page to a photograph of a statue, depicting a woman with ankle length hair and pointed ears, wearing a flowing gown. "She's kinda hot."  
  
Robyn looked at the picture, with Merton peering over her shoulder. "She is fairly attractive."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to do better next time," Robyn said, as she and Callen chuckled.  
  
"This is you?" Merton said. "But this statue is over four thousand years old."  
  
"Looks pretty good for her age, doesn't she?" Callen said, still laughing.  
  
"Whoa," Tommy looked at the picture again. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe it, don't believe it. I don't care," Robyn said. "But face it hon, you're a werewolf, sitting next to an elf and a demi-goddess."  
  
"Demi-goddess?" Merton gasped. "No way, I'm still having trouble believing that's you," he pointed at the picture. "Are you using some kind of glamour spell?"  
  
"Nah. Let's just say that Tommy's not the only shapeshifter sittin' here."  
  
"Is that why you weren't afraid of kissing a werewolf?"  
  
"Among other reasons, yeah."  
  
"Why are you telling us all this?" Tommy asked suspiciously.  
  
"You showed me yours, now I'm showing you mine," Robyn winked.  
  
"Robyn," Callen pushed Robyn gently, knocking her into Tommy. "You are such a tease. What would Duncan say if he caught you making passes at some high school kid?"  
  
"He knows I like younger men."  
  
"Younger men are pretty much your only option these days Robyn."  
  
"There is that. But I'll just tell him you encouraged me. He'll believe that."  
  
"Huh?" Tommy was lost again.  
  
"Never mind Tommy. Anyway, I can't exactly prove my claim to elfhood right here in the middle of town on a bright sunny day. You guys go have a nice afternoon doing whatever it is guys do on a nice afternoon, and we'll see you at the Factory later, 'kay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," Tommy said as the two girls descended the bleachers. They walked around behind, the boys trailing after, to where a motorcycle stood. It was painted a red so deep it was almost black, and licking back from the headlight were flames that seemed almost alive.  
  
"I thought someone stole your bike?" Merton said, trying to decide if the flames were really flickering, or if they were just so realistic that his mind was supplying the movement.  
  
"Yep, and they regretted it, didn't they Baby?" She stroked the bike, and it rumbled softly, although there were no keys in the ignition. Robyn looked at Merton with a slightly unnerving smile. "Did you really expect an elf to ride a 'normal' bike?" Pointing to the small chrome insignia on the side that said 'Demon,' She swung one leg over the bike, and slid on a pair of sunglasses as Callen climbed on behind.   
  
Tommy's teammates started to file out of the locker room on their way home for a three day weekend as Robyn kick-started the engine. In front of the envious football players the girls blew Tommy and Merton each a kiss, and sped off down the street.  
  
_Later, at the Factory:_  
  
"You can't possibly trust them Tommy. Tell him Merton, elves are dangerous, right?  
  
"Well," Merton began.  
  
"Yes actually, we are. But only if you're not careful," Robyn said as she and Callen sat down in the remaining chairs. As Robyn settled down to answer a few questions, Callen got up and wandered over to the jukebox.  
  
"Are you Seleigh or unSeleigh?" Merton asked Robyn pointedly, hushing Lori.  
  
"You've done your research. Seleigh."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.  
  
"It means she's a good elf," Merton answered.  
  
"And you expect her to tell the truth?" Lori couldn't believe it. Merton wasn't usually this gullible.  
  
"Actually, yes. Elves don't lie. They might try to confuse you with the truth, but they don't lie."  
  
Callen finally found a song she liked, something with a heavy beat, and returned to the table only to drag Tommy off to the dance floor.  
  
"Wait," Lori called, obviously worried.  
  
"Oh let the wolfies dance why don't you. C'mon Merton," she grabbed the Goth by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. He held back.  
  
"Oh fine. I swear by my Lady's Tears, my Sword, and the sacred Chaos that you, Tommy and the good, I repeat _good_ people of Pleasantville have nothing to fear from me or any of my friends. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," Merton stammered.  
  
"Good, let's dance."  
  
She dragged Merton out to the dance floor, but when they arrived, she just stood there. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Are we gonna dance, or what?"  
  
"The only dance I know is the waltz," Merton said, looking around.  
  
"Waltzing I can do," she smiled. "Wait a sec," Robyn reached around and pulled out the elastic that held her hair back. Her hair cascaded in waves down to her hips as she shook it out. "There."  
  
Tentatively, Merton put one hand on her hip, and held the other out. They began to waltz across the dance floor, occasionally sweeping past where Tommy and Callen grooved rhythmically to the music.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'let the wolfies dance'?" Merton asked.  
  
"Oh, Callen's a sort of a wolf-spirit. A demi-goddess of the wolf people I guess. Her mother is Moro the great wolf-goddess. I think that Hati and Skoll are her cousins or half-brothers or something."  
  
"The wolves who chase the sun and moon across the sky in Norse mythology?"  
  
"Yeah, those are the ones. Anyway..." whatever she was going to say was lost in the screams as something horrible appeared at the bar. It was about nine feet tall, and covered with rubbery purple skin. It glanced quickly around the room, grabbed Lori and another girl, and disappeared.  
  
Robyn and Callen looked at each other, grabbed Tommy and Merton, and ran out the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tommy gasped as they skidded to a halt outside.  
  
"Demon," Callen said with a growl. "And it's not alone."  
  
"We've got to stop it, it's got Lori," Merton gasped.  
  
"Oh we'll stop it all right," Robyn said. Her tone of voice sent shivers down the boys' spines. "Cal, you and Tommy take point. Merton and I can't 'Run'. Merton and I'll circle around with Baby and meet you coming the other way, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Got it," Callen's shoulders hunched, and she started to grow and change. When she was about eight feet tall, and covered with reddish brown fur, she turned and looked at Tommy. A pair of tails twitched behind her, and her hackles were up. "C'mon Tommy. Let's go," Tommy wolfed out, and the two turned and ran, faster than any human sprinter, into the darkness.  
  
"That's what she really looks like?" Merton asked, fascinated.  
  
"Both forms are equally real. C'mon," she whistled, and her bike roared around the corner. She climbed on, and motioned for Merton to climb on behind. He hesitated, and she grabbed him, and pulled him on board. "Merton, we have to go," she pulled his arms around her waist.  
  
"How do we know where to go?" Merton yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
"There's a ripple in the aether. Call it a tremor in the Force. Callen and I, and a few people like us can see it. I know it's over there," she pointed off past the edge of Pleasantville's town limits. "We just need to find it. I just can't figure out what the damn things are up to. That kind of demon doesn't eat humans."  
  
"Then what do they need Lori and that other girl for?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm not omniscient. We'll just have to find out," Robyn pulled to a stop at a traffic light, and looked left and right, trying to decide which direction would take her closer to the disturbance. One of the guys from school stepped up to the corner, and noticed Merton on the back of the bike.  
  
"Hiding behind a skirt again Dingle? You keep getting women to fight your battles for you, but you can't get one to go out with you."  
  
"Hey Chuck," Merton chuckled nervously.  
  
"Hey honey, you want a real man?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Why? You know where I can find one? C'mon Baby, we've got plans," she revved the engine a couple of times, and took a shortcut to the woods across the school's football field.  
  
As they reached the woods, the bike's engine abruptly silenced, but they continued to move forward. "Hang on Merton, things are gonna get a little bumpy."  
  
To Merton's surprise the bike began to shift underneath them, until they were sitting astride a large reddish horse. "Black Baby," Robyn said. "We're in stealth mode," the horse's coat shifted to black, its footfall's making no sound in the forest bracken.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a half an hour, Robyn reigned in her steed, and gestured for Merton to dismount. She quickly followed suit, pulling her saddlebags down over the creature's rump and dropping them to the forest floor. She whispered something into the beast's ear, and it disappeared silently into the darkness.  
  
"They're just over that ridge," she whispered to Merton. "We'll wait here for Cal and Tommy. They shouldn't be long. You keep an eye out that way," she pointed back the way they'd come. "I'm going up to check things out."  
  
Merton watched, fascinated, as Robyn climbed a nearby tree as agilely as a squirrel. Her dark clothing quickly blended into her surroundings, and it wasn't long before Merton was alone in the dark forest.  
  
Something rustled off to Merton's left, causing him to start. He backed slowly towards the tree where Robyn had disappeared. The stealthy movement just at the edge of hearing followed. He tripped over an exposed rock, and fell flat on his back. Whatever was out there was still approaching, and Merton began to scramble backwards using his hands and his heels until he backed into the tree. Now there was nowhere to go. He couldn't call out because of the demons just a few yards away, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
He could see them out there now, darker shapes moving against the blackness of the forest. One of them turned to face him, and a pair of eye, lit from within by blue fire, advanced through the stygian blackness.  
  


* * *

Tommy and Callen ran silently through the streets of Pleasantville. They didn't need to speak, each seemed to know which direction to turn and where to go. Tommy wondered if this was what it felt like to run with a pack. They reached the edge of town, and Tommy followed Callen as she lead him towards the woods. They reached the woods, and circled around to the west. Tommy wasn't quite sure where they were going, but he felt they were circling around the small hollow in the center of the wooded area.   
  
They reached the rim of the hollow, on the side farthest from the town, and the pair crouched down and crept to the edge. Tommy watched as Callen crouched down, trying to pick up on what she was doing. He saw her tilt her head, and knew she was scenting the wind. That was one of the reasons they'd come all the way to the far side of the hollow, to put themselves in the best position for scouting. He followed her example, and smelled fire, fear, blood, and the sulphury scent he'd come to associate with demons.  
  
After a long moment, they finally peered over the edge of the hollow, and saw the picture their noses had already painted for them. The demons danced around a large fire that had been built in front of a makeshift alter. Sitting on the alter was a large square rock. Just below them, about a dozen teens were huddled together in fear, watching the demons with horrified expressions. What struck Tommy the most was the look of pure terror on Lori's face. He'd never seen her show fear before, even when she'd later admitted to being terrified. He looked at Callen, wondering how to ask her what was going on.  
  
"It's the dancing. They're using some kind of magic to heighten everyone's fear. Must be necessary for the sacrifice," she whispered, her voice sounding odd coming from a wolf's muzzle.  
  
They backed slowly away, being careful not to make a sound to betray their presence. "Let's go. Robyn and Merton'll be waiting. Then we can get to the fun stuff," they grinned ferally at each other, and continued on their way.  
  
They were close now. Tommy could smell Merton's after shave, and the muted yet unfamiliar floral scent he'd come to associate with Robyn. They slowed to a walk, approaching their friends' position carefully. It wasn't until he heard Merton fall that he realized Merton didn't know it was them. Callen moved forward quickly and placed an outsized paw in his chest and whispered softly.  
  
"Merton, it's us."  
  
There was a sigh of relief, "I knew that."  
  
"Where's Robyn?" Tommy asked as he helped Merton to his feet.  
  
Merton pointed up, and Callen nodded her head in understanding.  
  
Robyn dropped soundlessly to the ground a few feet to their right and acknowledged Tommy and Callen's arrival with a nod. Tommy and Merton stared for a moment, taking in Robyn's altered appearance.  
  
Her clothes, while still black, now looked vaguely like a martial arts gi. Her auburn hair was bound back in a braid that brushed the ground next to her bare feet. Merton saw that she had dropped her human seeming, and he could see her pointed ears and elliptical pupils. She walked between the boys to her discarded saddlebags and crouched down to rifle through them.  
  
"I count fifteen demons, thirteen sacrifice victims, and one sacred rock," Callen said, crouching next to Robyn. The boys quickly followed, until all four were crouched around Robyn's pack.  
  
"Matches my tally," Robyn said. "Do you know what the spell is?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fear enhancer. It must be necessary for the sacrifice to the rock."  
  
"Is it an evil rock? It must be evil," Tommy mused.  
  
"Actually," Robyn said. "It's giving off a neutral vibe. But only until they finish the ritual."  
  
"What you're saying is that whatever this thing is, this rock, it's not evil. But if they sacrifice those kids it will be?" Merton's hands chopped through the air as he pondered the implications of this.  
  
"Yep," Robyn said, still rummaging through her pack.  
  
"What're you looking for?" Tommy wondered.  
  
"Something to dissipate the fear. We'll need to get those kids out of the way before they get hurt."  
  
"Do you have anything?" Callen asked.  
  
"Well, Talon packed them for me. Or had them packed anyway. Oh, there's the kitchen sink, bathroom sink, oh, here's something."  
  
"Is it an anti-fear spell?" Callen asked, growing impatient.  
  
"Nope, Good Luck charms. Here," she handed one to each of the boys. "Don't loose these. They're the strongest charms I know how to make," she reached back into the saddlebag. "Here it is," she exclaimed. "A spell breaker charm."  
  
"Perfect. Just what we need," Callen said. "They won't be so afraid they can't move, but they'll still be afraid enough to run. It just wouldn't work with a courage spell. We're gonna need you to look after that part Merton, while we... distract the demons."  
  
"But..." Merton quailed. "Can't I just, um, stay here and keep watch?"  
  
"No Merton. You have to activate the charm."  
  
"But what if he gets hurt?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Oh, I know," Robyn began searching through her bag again. "Here," she handed Merton a plain looking Roman short sword, it's hilt wrapped in red leather. "Meet Ajax. Ajax, this is Merton, your newest recruit."  
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"It's a magic sword. It's possessed by the spirit of a Roman warrior named Ajax. He was a drill Sergeant for Julius Caesar's army, he'll keep Merton out of trouble. Maybe teach him a few things."  
  
"I... I can hear his voice in my head," Merton said, astounded. "But I don't speak Latin that well, how come I can understand him?"  
  
"It's magic, don't think so hard. Anyway, let's go. Here," Robyn handed Merton the charm. "The command is _quasso_. Wait for a count of ten, then run like hell to the kids. Well," she looked to Tommy and Callen. "Cry Havoc and release the dogs of war, as they say. Shall we?"  
  
Callen gave a wolfy grin. "Let's shall."  
  
"Havoc!" Robyn yelled, running over the rim of the hollow, a sword appearing like magic in her hand. Tommy and Callen weren't far behind, and it was only seconds before they were among the demons, ripping, slashing, and tearing. Merton reached a count of ten in his head and ducked low, running around the rim of the hollow, taking Ajax's advice and avoiding most of the carnage. He reached the group of teens, and felt the fear start to take hold of him too. What was the command? It was Latin. Shatter. Ajax supplied the word "_Quasso_," Merton yelled, holding the little charm high above his head.  
  
The teens stood there, staring. "Well?" Merton shouted. "Run!" They stood for a moment milling stupidly, then ran, almost knocking Merton to the ground. The next thing he knew, he was joining the fray. Paying close attention to Ajax's advice, he managed to cut one demon off at the knees, and as it fell it toppled one of it's fellows into the fire. Robyn grinned and waved, her own sword cutting through one of the rubbery demons like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Tommy and Callen were having a messier time, rending and tearing with tooth and claw. The demons put up a strong resistance, their long arms and legs giving them added reach. Three inch claws occasionally left bloody furrows in Tommy or Callen, but their magical natures healed them instantly. Merton watched as one demon punched its fist through Robyn's chest, and he gasped, wondering how she would survive.   
  
She laughed brightly, and the demon tried to pull away, but was stuck. The hole in her chest had reformed around its arm, and it had no means of escape as she deftly beheaded it.  
  
A demon tried to sneak up behind Tommy, but the luck charm on his wrist chimed prettily as the demon tripped over one of its dismembered fellows. Tommy growled, and ripped its spine out with his claws as he had seen Callen do earlier. All four stood, covered with demon blood and ichor, their demon opponents nothing more than heaps of bloody detritus. They looked around the hollow, searching for any remaining demons, and found it empty.  
  
Callen threw back her head and howled in triumph, a full throated wolf's howl. Tommy quickly followed suit, this release of pain and frustration being one of the few things he'd always enjoyed about the wolf. Robyn grabbed Merton by the arm, and pulled him over to where the wolves stood, "c'mon," she said, and joined in.  
  
"What the heck," Merton shrugged, and before long, all four were howling their triumph to the moon.  
  
_We all headed back to the Lair to clean up. Luckily Merton's family lives at the edge of town, so we didn't cause a stir. His parents were out, and when Becky saw that we were all there she didn't complain about us using up all the hot water. I called my folks, and told them that I was spending the weekend watching movies with Merton and some friends. They seemed worried for some reason, until they heard the girls giggling about something in the background, then they said it was okay. Robyn and Callen stayed the weekend, and we watched movies until late Sunday night. Callen and Merton made us watch horror and suspense movies half the time, but Robyn and I managed to get some good action and comedies. They all yelled at me when I suggested _Dude, Where's My Car?_ though. The 'psychos' as they like to be called, disappeared Sunday night, but they showed up in front of the school on Monday..._  
  
"Hey ladies," Merton called as he and Tommy climbed out of the hearse. "Didja miss us?" Merton was his old, faux-confident self.  
  
"You know it," Robyn said with a low laugh as she strode forward. She gave Merton a hug, and surprised him with a kiss. She backed off, and laughed. "Maybe you should ask Ajax for a few pointers in that area too," she whispered.  
  
By now, they had quite the audience, all of the guys wondering what Dingle had that could attract girls like this, and all the girls wondering exactly the same thing. They were even more surprised when Callen followed suit, running her hands down his back, and slipping something in his back pocket while he was otherwise occupied. Robyn had moved on to Tommy, and there followed a repeat of Thursday's incident.  
  
"Gotta tell Nikki. Four fangs has possibilities," she said as she moved to stand next to Merton. "I have got to watch this," she said, laughing. "I wonder if they're gonna get their teeth caught."  
  
As they watched, Chuck walked up, grabbed Robyn by the wrist and spun her around. "What do you see in those freaks?" He demanded.  
  
"Hey," she broke his hold on her wrist, dislocating his little finger in the process. "You wouldn't believe how often I get asked that question. It's amazing really. But maybe if you were a little more 'freak', and a little less 'jerk,' you would've seen some of the action we did this weekend. Merton," she turned back to the Goth. "You and Tommy keep in touch okay?"  
  
"Sure Robyn," Tommy said as he came up for air. "We'll come visit the next time we're up your way."  
  
"You'd better boys. We haven't had a weekend like this for ages," Callen said, pushing Chuck out of the way. His shoelaces had somehow become tied together, and Callen's push knocked him off his feet and onto the asphalt of the dusty parking lot. The girls crossed the street to where their vehicles were parked. Callen climbed into her convertible, and Robyn straddled her bike, and they left Pleasantville, never looking back.  
  
_They took the rock with them, and told us that things might settle down some in Pleasantville. They said it had been attracting a lot of the strange things that had arrived, and that with it gone, not so many things would be drawn here. Lori was never the same after that. I guess the fear spell really hit her hard. Merton says she's agoraphobic, but she's fine with spiders, she just won't leave the house.  
  
Merton still hasn't quite figured out the reputation that they gave him. Us, I guess. But one of the cheerleaders has asked him out on a date. He's been getting pointers from Ajax. I'm not sure how well that'll work out.   
  
We've kinda kept in touch with the girls, seems they have their own website. Robyn even said she might write something up about their visit to post there. Merton can't wait to be famous. Me, I just think it's kinda cool that Callen managed to get the scout for Notre Dame's football team out here. I asked her if she could use her wolf magic to get rid of the curse, but she said that it wasn't a curse. Apparently it's a blessing, and her mom Moro doesn't think many humans are worth the effort.   
  
I guess that's kinda cool. I just wish it wasn't the kind of blessing that attracted fleas._  
  
**_Fin_**

* * *

Okay, so I have problems. Sue me. -- Robs.  
  
Check out original stories starring Robyn and Callen at http:www.psychosix.com 


End file.
